


【JS】别来无恙（R）

by yesterdayrain



Series: 节日系列 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdayrain/pseuds/yesterdayrain
Summary: -秘书 J x 总裁 S-节日系列之五，完结
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 润翔
Series: 节日系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913866
Kudos: 8





	【JS】别来无恙（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

01

“老板，这是森山さん送来的合同，如果没问题的话请您签字。”

“有劳了，芹泽。”

樱井翔抬眼，对着正捧着文件站立的秘书点点头，接过了合同细细翻阅。那人一如既往的仔细，在需要签字的页面贴了便利贴，甚至按照他的阅读喜好标注了重点。他从未教过他什么，却不可否认，这是他用过最出色的一任秘书。

“嗯，做得不错。”他在公司里以高要求出名，却也从不吝啬送上属下应得的夸奖。樱井翔颇为满意，翻到最后一页签下了他的名字，却在日期一栏默默停下了笔。

“今天是十二月二十四号。”仿佛发现了他的迟疑，秘书芹泽轻声补充道，樱井翔向来不擅长记日子，这样的情况时常发生。然而总裁并没有如往常般顺势写下，那握住钢笔的手轻轻一颤，在纸上留下了一滴沉重的墨点。

黑色的墨水晕开，在他的心头蒙上一层苦涩。樱井翔的眼神一暗，沉寂了几个月的心脏仿佛重新恢复了跳动，唤醒的又不止是过往的甜蜜回忆，还有那如山倒般涌进来的不甘与思念。

“……平安夜。”嘴唇微动，他不由喃喃道。“没想到这么快就圣诞节了。”樱井翔笑了笑，随即签下了日期合上合同，匆匆掩去了自己的失态。

“啊，是的。”见樱井翔的样子一切如常，芹泽便不再多问。他收好了合同，翻开手帐做了一下确认，“您今天已经没有其他安排，如果您晚上有约的话，我可以帮您确认下餐厅预定状况和推荐行车路线——”

“好了，芹泽。你啊什么都好，就是有时候操心过头了。”樱井翔挪揄道，“这段时间你也辛苦了，今天这样的节日就早点下班陪喜欢的人去吧。”

“是，老板。”他所做的都是一个合格的秘书该做的，樱井翔却总希望他管得越少越好。芹泽的眼里闪过一丝无奈，还是应了一声，却也站着没有动。

“还有什么别的事情吗？”樱井翔疑惑道。

“其实……我准备了一个小礼物，感谢您这段时间来的照顾。”芹泽拿出一个小礼盒递给樱井翔，也不管他是不是收下便微一鞠躬离开了办公室，“圣诞快乐，樱井さん。”

原本皱着眉打算拒绝的樱井翔在看清了礼盒上的logo时脸色变得煞白，他用力呼吸了几下安抚急速的心跳，带着极力压抑的恳求与期盼，用颤抖的手打开了礼盒，映入眼帘的是一个精致的领带夹。

“我看您平时很喜欢戴这个牌子的领带，就——不管怎样，希望您喜欢。”

芹泽的声音还徘徊在耳边，樱井翔颓然地跌坐在了椅子里。他拉开了抽屉拿出了一个几乎一模一样的礼盒，极低的惨笑声从唇边艰难挤出，仿佛用尽了全身的气力。

“樱井翔，你以为是什么呢……”

02

樱井翔从没想过自己会像个傻子一样被松本润拉着在东京的大街上狂奔。八月依旧带着盛夏的炎热，虽然严格算起来并没有跑很久，汗水依旧晕出打湿了他们刚买的新衣，然而这份黏腻与躁动在被竹林的气息一卷随风而散。

“谁跟你说我要过七夕了。”

他有很多话想质问他，目光触及两人紧握的手上不由一震，犹豫了片刻，还是甩开了他的手。

“那就当我想过。”松本润反手扣住了他的手腕不让他退缩，眼里的执着与柔情像竹林的清风拂过了八万里，“翔さん——愿意陪我过吗？”

“……松本润，你真的很狡猾。”樱井翔没好气地瞪了他一眼，装模作样挣了几下，抢走了他手中的纸签，“你这样拉着我我还能说不么？”

临近日落时分，公园中只有零零散散几对行人。两人背靠着坐在角落的长凳上，仿佛回到了十年前的青葱岁月，倚着喜欢的人写下了对未来最诚挚的祝福。

然而再美好的憧憬也抵不过现实的冰冷。

“翔さん写了什么？”松本润强忍着涌到心口的酸涩，偏过头去偷看那人的字迹，语调依旧轻快。

“喂，不准偷看！”樱井翔连忙捂住了纸签，顺手给了他一手肘。

“老板也太小气了吧。”松本润轻松避过，笑着拉他站起来，指了指最高处的竹枝，“挂那里，越高越好。”

“这——够不到吧？”樱井翔抬头打量了一下那个高度，刚面露难色，下一秒双脚就离了地，惊得他瞬间涨红了脸，“松本润你疯了！”

“别乱动，现在这里没人。”松本润连忙抱稳了他。

樱井翔只觉得一股气血上涌，胡乱地将纸签在竹枝上打了个结，“快把你的给我。”他朝松本润伸出了手，却未料男人在此时松开了手，让他平稳落在了地上。

“我就不用了。”松本润帮他理了理弄皱的衣服，刚想轻描淡写地拒绝，只见樱井翔顺势从他衣袋中摸走了那张空白的纸签，展开一看不由皱了眉。

“我别无所求，翔さん。”松本润轻轻摇头，向后退开一步。

我恳求时间能停在这一刻，祈求能一直陪在你身边，渴求你能得到幸福。

“是么……我还以为你会写帮我完成心愿。”樱井翔眼里的不满化为了落寞，还是强自忍着将纸签扔还给他，装模作样开起了玩笑。

“老板想要什么？我现在就可以帮你。”

“我想吃草莓味的冰淇淋。”他指了指不远处的小摊贩。

“等我，我很快回来。”松本润顺着他的目光望去，“要是没有草莓味的，你想要——”

“要是没有，你就别回来了。”樱井翔推了他一把。

“润。”见他跑开了十几米远，樱井翔突然扬声喊住了他，“我可以相信你吗？”

松本润停了下来，那时候的他根本不懂为什么樱井翔会露出那样小心翼翼的神情。他只是定了定神，朝他扬起了笑脸。

“当然。”

03

那是樱井翔第一次这么问他。

松本润交出了他想要的答案。

而后第二次。

那人却狠心斩断了一切。

樱井翔坐在老板椅上，目光透过巨大的玻璃窗望下去，光怪陆离的街景折射了时空，让人恍若回到了一年前的平安夜。相似的对话，相似的礼物，开启的却是截然不同的结局。

他又哪里是真的不记得日子，松本润从他的生命中悄无声息地消失后，那些曾经让他嗤之以鼻的繁杂节日却像抹不去的烙印狠狠留在了他心上。

他只是，选择了去遗忘。

这几个月来他靠着高强度的工作来麻痹冰冷的内心，原本就是工作狂的他更是变本加厉，如果不是秘书芹泽及时在旁制止，恐怕他早已因为过劳进了医院。面对芹泽一次又一次的担忧，他也不过回以淡淡笑容。如果那人还在，应该会把他绑回家中逼着他休息吧，简直霸道得不像话，樱井翔心想。

只可惜一觉醒来，身边已然没了那人的影子。

樱井翔从未点破过松本润的真实身份，因为他根本不在意。识人不善并不可怕，错付真心于他而言才是最致命的打击。他在乎的，只有松本润那捧送到他心间的灼热情谊，究竟是真是假。若是假的，那么他一定拥有世界上最出色的演技。若是真的，又如何能这样干脆地放手。

一直到很后面他才发现，其实松本润早已给了他答案。

一张空白纸签，一句别无所求。

你，是否早就预料到我们会有这样的一天？

樱井翔打开当年松本润用来装红领带的礼盒，从中拿出一张被风雨侵蚀过的红色纸签，那是他抱着他亲手挂上去的，又在他清醒过来后不顾一切取了下来。纸签上的字迹还依稀可辨，他轻轻拂过“这样就好”寥寥四字，若是当时许下的心愿是与你白头到老……

他自嘲地一笑，将纸签缓缓撕碎揉成一团嵌进了掌心，良久才让它落回礼盒中，转而拿起盒中的另一个物件。松本润的手机在离开的那刻起再也没有接通过，樱井翔的心随着一遍又一遍“你拨打的用户已关机”沉寂下来，最后也干脆换掉了手机，将一切尘封。

关机许久的屏幕再次亮起，直到最后松本润留给他的也仅是一条未完的短信。

「抱歉翔さん，我没有找到草莓味的冰淇淋，等」

等，等什么呢？

抛开总裁的光环，他也不过是个普通人。会懊恼，会后悔，会不甘。可他又是多么骄傲的一个人，明明猜到松本润的离开另有隐情，明明知道那人就在市中心的松本集团大楼里，却咬着牙将所有苦涩搀着血往心里咽。

谢谢，

是你教会我什么是爱情。

但是，

对不起。

是否删除该联系人的所有信息。

是。

手指在屏幕中飞快划过，伴随着一缕水光从眼角坠下，樱井翔轻颤的指尖紧紧绞着红领带并按下了发送键。他只想最后任性一次，却再也没有勇气等待系统返回“送信失败”的提示，闭上眼一狠心再次切断了电源将手机连同礼盒一起扔进了回收箱。

既然你选择了离开，那么这个没有信任的深渊，不值得我纵身一跃。

即便我有多想等你回来。

「Merry Christmas, 润くん。」

04

“怎么样？”

“嗯，他收下了。”芹泽望了一眼紧闭的总裁办公室大门，接起电话压低了嗓音。

“……那就好。”电话那头的男人如释重负般缓缓松了口气，“他——”

芹泽知道他想问什么，他的眼前不由浮现出方才樱井翔失态的样子，却不知是否该说出口。就在他犹豫不决时，樱井翔推开门走到他面前。芹泽连忙起身行礼，将手机匆匆压在了一叠资料下，“老板有什么吩咐？”

“谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢。”樱井翔低头看了一眼领带，递给他一个信封，“这是回礼。”

芹泽微微一愣，但也不便推脱只好收下，“您喜欢就好。”

“对了，我前天派你去取的那个东西在哪里？”

“您稍等，我收在了保险箱里。”芹泽很快拿着一个小巧贵重的礼盒回来交到樱井手中，同时略带试探地问道，“您这是要——”

“嗯。”樱井翔打开礼盒确认了一下，唇角的笑意完美到让人丝毫挑不出纰漏，温和地朝他点点头，“正好今天是个不错的日子。”

“……恭喜啊樱井さん。”要不是知道内情，恐怕他也会被樱井翔刻意展露的幸福笑容所欺骗。芹泽的眉尾轻轻一跳，很快收敛了情绪送上祝福。他扫了一眼樱井翔认真打理过的装扮，视线在那个崭新的领带夹上停留了片刻，“需要我送您去吗？”

“不用了，你也早点下班吧。”樱井翔笑着摆摆手，“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，老板。”

目送樱井翔走进电梯后，他重新翻出了手机，只见屏幕上依旧显示着通话中。芹泽暗道一声糟了，却也不得不重新将手机放到耳边。

“你到底瞒了我什么？”迎接他的是男人急促的喘息声，仿佛极力克制着蔓进骨髓的恐惧。

“生田斗真！”男人见他不说话，拔高了声音吼道。

“他前几天托我去拿的，是一枚钻戒。”芹泽直人，又或者说生田斗真，沉默良久，轻轻一叹将事情和盘托出，“半个月前，他与宝生家的大小姐订了婚。”

“……”

“润，事已至此，你还不肯放弃吗？”

“我——”

“樱井集团和宝生集团的联姻是必然，不然你以为他怎么扛得住老爷施加给他的压力。”生田飞快解释道，“他并没有十分信任我，很多事情我知道的不比你多，但我可以肯定一点，他们两家早在你离开前的就有联系。我知道你怨我瞒着你，可这个事你什么都改变不了。”

“另外你的礼物他是收下了，但也给了我等额的支票。即使你再花心思准备礼物，也与你毫无关系。于他而言，你只是一位远去的故人。”

“斗真，我不甘心——”

“别忘了那天你为什么会选择回家。”生田打断他，“他既然已经做了这个决定……你要是真的为他好就放手吧。”

“你们所有人都在劝我放手。”过了许久，松本润空洞麻木的声音才重新传了过来，透过听筒更是显得冰冷，“可是你们知不知道，我从来都没有拥有过，谈何放手？”

“少爷……”生田心中不忍，刚想安慰几句就听到一声清脆的提示音。

“那天我在医院里就说过，即便我同意回家，也不代表我认了命，我一定会改变父亲的想法。”松本润像是突然做了某种决定，“我爸他在哪儿？”

“润！老爷是不可能同意的，你这又是何苦。”生田斗真猜到了他想做什么，来不及去思考为何他的态度会骤然改变转而极力劝阻道。

“你只需告诉我他在现在在哪里。”松本润根本不为所动。

“……老宅。”生田拗不过他只得妥协，“值得吗？”

“值得。”松本润握紧手机答得毫不犹豫。

因为他在等我。

05

松本润跪在老宅的大门口，凌冽的寒风轻而易举鼓动着他的大衣围巾，冻得人瑟瑟发抖。他匆匆赶到家里，父亲却像是知道他的来意，让管家拦住了企图闯进去的他。松本润又哪里肯甘心，乞求了半晌父亲依旧不为所动，干脆一咬牙跪在了门口。

从他跪下没多久，天上就落下了飘雪，即使上方有屋檐遮挡，细密的雪花依旧被寒风一卷在他身上积起了一层白。松本润谢绝了管家企图为他撑伞的好意，冻得打起了寒颤却坚持跪得笔直。

他已别无他法。

被强行带回家的那几天，松本润也曾激烈反抗过，甚至拒绝进入公司学习接手家业。松本老爷被气到发抖，却也没有像今天这般做绝，到底还是心疼儿子。最后还是生田斗真看不下去，一拳打在了松本润的脸上强迫他冷静下来。

“你要是一无所有，凭什么去爱那个高高在上的总裁！”

这一下彻底打醒了松本润，他不再抵抗家族事业。他本就聪明，加上在樱井翔身边磨练的两年耳濡目染了不少，略微接触了几天就飞快地上手，速度足以让人瞠目结舌。他也依旧记挂着爱人，作为交换，生田斗真化名芹泽直人成为了樱井翔的新任秘书。松本润几乎将樱井翔所有工作上的喜好写了下来，强迫生田熟记于心才肯放他离开。

生田虽然不是他的内应，却也时不时转告他一些他关心的，比如樱井翔身体近况等等。这样的日子持续了几个月，他始终以为他们可以维持着这种诡异的联系，直到他足够强大能说服父母为止。

然而现实的残酷总是比他所想的要来得更快。僵硬的左手动了动，紧紧攥着的是生田斗真不久前偷偷还给他的手机。松本润依旧记得那天自己是多么迫不及待地打开，却被迎面泼了一盆冷水。手机里除了他离开那天留下的十几个未接来电，樱井翔再也没有联系过他。

松本润在极度的失望过后，第一次涌出了想要放手的冲动。他太了解他，樱井翔是个对别人狠，对自己更狠的人。以他的聪明才智，恐怕早已猜到了自己的真实身份。既然选择离开的是他，那么他爱的人一定不会回头。他只会强硬地向前走，哪怕路上遍布荆棘刺得人千疮百孔也不会停下。

他的骄傲不允许他向对手妥协。

他爱他，想要帮他守护这一份傲人的执着。可正如生田所说，如果他真的放下了，那么自己再次出现打破他平静的生活是否真的合适？他不由陷入了迷惘，理智不断催促他放手，情感又蛊惑他留下。而无意中听到的消息将他那本就摇摆不定的防线击得溃不成军，他几乎不得已做出决定，却在最后一刻有了转变。

没人会懂他是以怎么样的心情点开了那条信息。

樱井翔想说的，他懂了。甚至曾经深埋心底的疑问，也有了答案。

松本润努力甩了甩头维持清醒，眼前的线条却越来越模糊，懊悔伴随着记忆的潮水灌进了身体压得他无法呼吸，“对不起……如果我能早一点明白你的苦心……”

我一定不会离开。

06

“翔さん？”

松本润打开门，客厅里一片漆黑。他试探地喊了一声无人应答，就想摸索着去按墙上的开关。指尖尚未来得及触碰到墙体，就被拢进了冰冷的掌心中。

“你喝酒了？”松本润嗅着他呼出的浓郁酒气，心疼地搓了搓他的手，“手怎么这么冷。”

“嗯。”樱井翔靠在他的胸前淡淡应着，又一次制止了他的企图，“别开。”

他们离得极近，松本润借着黯淡月光看清了他眼中的层层血丝，心脏仿佛被重物用力碾了几下。即使强如樱井总裁，也只敢在黑暗中露出一丝软弱。极细微的颤抖透过紧贴的衣物传到了他的身上，松本润感受到了他的不安与迷茫，温柔又细密的吻落在他眉眼间，安抚中带着缱绻的思念。

他们已经分开了整整一周，或者说这小半个月来两人几乎是聚少离多。樱井翔似是有意将松本润调离了公司，频繁地让他去外地送取文件，距离也越来越远。樱井有事情瞒着他，松本润心知肚明，可那又如何。他不想说，他便不问。

他愿意尊重他的每一个决定，愿意就这样一直默默守着他。

松本润唯独担心的，是自己给他带来了困扰。毕竟……自七夕那天生田送来了最后通牒，他再也没有得到过家里的任何消息，担忧层层叠叠包裹住了他的内心。

他根本不敢拿爱人来冒险。

“这几天是不是有人给我们樱井总裁找麻烦了？”松本润努力不让他的声音露出一丝恐慌，“翔さん，告诉我好吗？”

“呵……谁会那么大胆呢……”樱井翔醉眼迷蒙，心里却澄澈如明镜，“不用担心，只是家里的几个老头子——年纪大了糊涂了。”

哪怕樱井集团的资金链已经到了岌岌可危的境地，哪怕家族让他跟宝生家联姻是个明智的决定，哪怕一切危机的根源全部指向了这个隐藏身份接近他的男人。

樱井翔依旧固执地挡在了松本润的面前。

作为老板，我选择保护你。作为樱井翔，我选择相信你。

“只是——这样？”

“嗯，只是这样。”

干净利落到没有丝毫犹豫。

明知他没说实话，松本润惊恐地发现，他竟什么都做不了。他揽着他的腰将人紧紧禁锢在胸前，低沉的嗓音透着无力与颓然，“告诉我翔さん……我能为你做什么……”

“爱我。”

除此以外，你什么都不用做。

松本润，请将一切交给我。

07

两人甚至顾不上开灯，在黑暗中跌跌撞撞冲到了卧室里。这一路他们动情地吻着对方，互相拉扯着单薄的衣物，恨不得将人融入骨血中。

他们想要彼此想得快发了疯。

松本润居高临下将人扔到了床上，樱井翔的一声惊呼更是让他浑身躁动，他胡乱地扯着碍事的领带，身下的人却等得不耐烦，拽着他的手用力将人拉着一并摔进柔软的床铺中。樱井翔翻身跨坐在松本润腰间，摸索着去想要解开紧扣的皮带，却在黑暗中始终找不准金属扣而愈加不耐烦。

操。松本润似乎听见他暗骂了一声，下一秒衬衣就被樱井翔扯出，一双手毫不客气地从衣摆伸进。由于常年握笔签字，樱井翔的指节上有几处带着薄茧，粗糙的触感在松本润的胸膛游走，满意地听着他骤然粗重的呼吸，甚至故意揉捏了几下他的乳尖。

这下轮到松本润爆了粗口，理智破碎了一地，他一个翻身将人反压在下面，三两下扒掉了樱井翔的裤子，嘴上也没闲着，捉住那顺势张开的唇恶狠狠地吻着，唇舌交缠一路攻城略池，直到樱井因缺氧而不得不扬起了脖颈才放开。

“樱井翔……你想玩火就直说。”松本润嗓子黯哑，危险的眼神直直盯着他。

“你知道么，我想这么做很久了。从我们第一次上床那天起——”仿佛感受到了他的灼热视线，樱井翔微微一笑，伸手搂着他的肩颈留下了一个吻，“我就想上你，松本くん。”

“老板，我看起来像个受吗？”松本润咬牙切齿。

“难道我就像了？”樱井翔用唇碰了碰男人的耳垂，“但是你说得对——”

他终于卸下了心防。

“是我输了。”

在这场名为爱情的博弈里，永远昂首挺胸的樱井翔第一次承认了失败。

但又有什么关系。

如果对手是你，我心甘情愿奉上一切。

那一夜的疯狂交缠点燃了满腔爱意。

松本润的心跳快得险些冲破胸膛，灼热的性器顶着湿滑不堪的穴口一寸寸钉了进去，强迫樱井翔与他一同分享这份巨大的满足感。他仅仅停息了片刻就用力抽送了起来，不同于往日始终留有三分余地，松本润遵循着人类最原始的兽性，毫无章法地在肉穴内横冲直撞，硬是将内里操弄得服帖。

樱井翔同样配合着他的索求，抛开了家族、抛开了公司，此刻的他只是一个普通人，尽情享受着灵与肉的交融。双腿被分得更开，黏腻的汗水打湿了相互交叠的身躯，他呜咽了几声，抬起了腰跨更加方便男人往那个要命的点上撞。

“润、啊……润……”

一直以来樱井翔都是个不善表达感情的人，他在高潮来临的那刻不断喊着爱人的名字，这或许就是他诉说爱意的方式。

“我可以相信你的，对不对？”

这是樱井翔第二次这么问他，然而这份滚烫的情谊送到松本润的面前，他却无力招架。眼前不断闪过家族的警告，他伏在他的身上，鼓足了每一分勇气回答他。

“……只要你愿意。”

08

松本润再次醒来时，天光已大亮。昨夜疯狂的画面在眼前飞快闪过，他甩甩头，努力将视线集中在身旁那并不安稳的睡颜上。

樱井翔的脸上带着不自然的潮红，松本润连忙伸出手轻轻探向了他的额头，偏高的温度证实了他的猜测。昨晚的意乱情迷显然让他着了凉，松本润懊恼地握紧了拳，只是现在后悔也来不及了。他匆忙穿好衣服，悄悄离开了房间。

客厅中，一阵手忙脚乱后松本润终于在柜子中翻出了一些感冒药。这时手机震了一下，他的瞳孔在看到送信人的名字猛得一颤。

「抱歉，少爷。」

啪嗒，药瓶从手中落下，滴溜溜地滚到了墙角边。

松本润像是被抽走了全身的力气，颓然地蹲了下来。他死死攥着手机，绝望一点点吞噬了他的理智，直到身后传来极轻的一声呼唤，有人缓缓搂住了他。

“润。”

“樱井翔，谁让你起来的！”松本润又惊又怒地看着那只披着一件单薄睡衣的男人。

“我醒来没见到你，以为你走了。”樱井翔的声音平淡中隐着一丝慌乱。

“傻瓜……我就在这。”松本润努力挤出一个笑容，连忙捡起药瓶将人打横抱起快步走向卧室。

他将人重新放回床上，看着他将感冒药吞下，又仔细帮他躺下盖好被子。做完这一切，松本润才松了口气坐在床沿边，执起他的手拢在掌心，“家里的退烧贴过期了，我去下便利店很快回来。有什么想吃的吗？”

“……你猜？”

“发烧了还吃什么冰淇淋。”松本润轻轻弹了一下他的额头。

“我是老板听我的。”樱井翔闷声抗议道。

“好。”

此刻的每一秒温存都是上天的施舍，即使樱井翔想要天上的月亮，他也会毫不犹豫答应。松本润点点头，刚想起身离开，却被勾住了指尖。

“松本润，就算我无法相信你也没关系。我只希望，你能相信我。”

相信我有能力带领樱井集团走出困境。

相信我无论如何都不会拿你去交换什么。

求你，相信我。

“翔さん，我一直都相信你。”

09

哪怕做出了承诺，松本润并没有懂得樱井翔话中的意思。哪怕他站在便利店门口被生田斗真带来的保镖团团围住时，他也依然没有懂。

“少爷，老爷嘱咐我带你回家。”

“如果我说不呢。”松本润的左手绞紧了装着退烧贴的塑料袋，右手紧紧捏着手机，屏幕上是他编辑了一半的短信。

“那么樱井集团的资金链撑不过一周。”生田淡淡地摇了摇头。

“果然是你们！”松本润一把抓住了生田的衣领，眼里的怒火足以灼穿任何东西，“父亲他到底做了什么？！”

“润你冷静点！”生田抓着他的手解释道，“樱井集团的规模在日本的确排得上号，可短短二十几年的根基又哪里比得上松本家几代人的传承？松本家甚至都不用亲自动手，在人际关系上稍微用点力，有的是人会承这个情。一旦各个项目进度被拖慢，樱井集团就会因为资金无法快速回笼而陷入困境。你要是执意留着——”

“……就只会害了他。”松本润后退了半步，颓然地松开手，“我懂。”

“你明白就好。”生田斗真拍了拍他的肩膀，“走吧。”

“再给我一点时间，他病了。”松本润挣开他的手，“我想照顾他。”

“少爷，你明知这不可能。”

“那让我再见他一面！”松本润见他不为所动，连忙放缓了声音恳求道，“一个电话，就一个电话！我还有很多话想跟他说——”

“……对不起。”

生田对着保镖一摆手，轻松制住了想要逃跑的松本润硬是送进了轿车中。他的手机也在推搡中掉在了地上，生田捡起来看到“送信成功”的提示，不由望向了不远处的公寓大楼。他轻轻一叹，按下了关机键。

如果能这样结束也未尝不是件好事，可他亦是清楚明白，松本润那撞了南墙也不死心的性子，只怕不会轻易放弃。

可他绝没想到，松本润会在听到樱井翔为了找他在相叶他们的酒吧晕倒后，用近乎自残的方式逼迫他们停车。

一想到他竟然趁他疏忽打开门锁从车上跳了出去，生田斗真就一阵后怕。所幸当时行车速度并不快，否则就绝对不是在手臂上打点石膏那么简单了。他那满肚子的火气在看见坐在病床边、不顾自己满手是伤也要执意攥着樱井翔指尖的人，硬是忍了下去。一旁的相叶与二宫对他摇摇头，三人的眼中都满是无奈。

“我才离开多久，你就把自己弄进了医院，让我怎么可能放心……”

“对不起啊老板，这次恐怕我是真的要辞职了。”

“但我答应你，我一定会回来找你。在那之前，记得照顾好自己。”松本润在那苍白的唇上留下缱绻的一吻，“我数三下，你要是不反对的话……”

那——我们便约定好了？

求你，

等我。

10

是谁，曾在梦中呼唤过他。

樱井翔坐豪华餐厅内，手表的指针离八点还有段距离，不由将视线落在了胸前的红领带上。在孤身向前走的日子里，他依旧钟爱这个品牌，却再也没有碰过这抹红色。至于为什么会在圣诞节前夕又一次戴上了它，他亦无法解释。

或许只是想要多一分勇气来面对即将到来的结局。他捏紧了装有钻戒的礼盒，唇角不由挤出一丝苦笑。

那日他从昏迷中醒来，思绪依旧紊乱不堪，整个人仿佛如千斤般沉重。他努力将视线对焦，才发现自己已然置身在陌生的病房中，身边只有满脸担忧的相叶与二宫，还有一位叫芹泽直人的年轻人。那人自称是酒吧的常客，他晕倒时正好在店里，便帮着老板一同将他送来医院。

芹泽似乎还说了什么，他全然没有注意，只是用恳求的目光一遍又一遍在几人中间掠过，却根本无法搜寻到期盼中的身影。

明明听到了他的声音。

他说——

樱井翔努力回想着，脑海中却一片空白，他动了动唇，放开了攥紧的手指，缓缓倒了下去。赶来的医生说他是因过劳引起的极度体虚，必须好好静养。樱井翔没有同意，他还有很多事情要做，就算想要护着的人走了，他也依旧要将整个家族扛在肩上。

既然你决定要走，那便走吧。

无法想起的话语，无法割舍的感情。等到时过境迁，一切都不过如此。

樱井翔曾固执地认为他能放下心中的执念，直到他轻轻抚摸着精致柔软的红色缎面，望着向他走来的宝生丽子，缓缓吐出两个颤抖的音节。

“等我。”

松本润，你就是一个狡猾的混蛋！

为什么偏要让我在这时候想起，

你我的约定。

11

风雪渐大迷了人的眼，松本润身形一晃，不由向后倒去，身旁的生田斗真一把扶住了他。

“喂——你这是干什么！”松本润被他的举动愣了神，反应过来后急忙推开他，“你要是生病了谁还能在他身边帮衬他？！”

“松本润我再强调一遍，我不是你的卧底！”生田斗真用脚扫开了一些积雪，略带嫌弃地瞥了他一眼的同时一并跪了下来，“你到底是担心我还是担心他啊？行了，是兄弟就别再废话。”

屋内的松本老爷透过窗子看着那两个跪在雪中的身影，又气又无奈。斗真那孩子向来沉稳，却也不知道怎么就被带偏了。自己之所以没有拦着生田成为樱井翔的秘书，除了安抚儿子外，更多的是探究——到底是怎么样的一个人，能让世人对他赞不绝口。

他被勾起了好奇心，想看看樱井翔究竟有没有从逆境中涅槃的能力。原本打算在松本润回家后就解除对樱井集团施压的他，甚至多加了一把火。几个月过去，樱井翔果然没有让他失望，来源不明的资金不断注入濒临衰竭的樱井集团，同时樱井总裁亲自跑遍了日本，靠着出色的口才与商业头脑，硬是说服了大半的合作伙伴将项目重新运转起来。

要说樱井集团毫无损伤是不可能的，但樱井翔已竭尽所能将损失降到了最低，即使松本老爷在商场浸淫多年，也不由对这个年轻人另眼相看。这一份欣赏在得知他谢绝了宝生集团的助力时到达了顶峰，曾经固执刻板的想法终于有了裂缝。

自家那个不成器的儿子，眼光倒是很好。

紧闭了一个多小时的大门终于缓缓打开，松本老爷缓步走出，将两个人一把拽起，没好气地瞪了他们一眼，“起来，还想跪到什么时候去？”

“爸，您——”松本润顾不得膝盖疼得厉害，眼神陡然亮了亮。

“你应该知道他和宝生家有了婚约，就算我同意了，你打算横插进人家的婚姻中去么？我松本家可丢不起这个人。”

“不，他不会。”松本润摇摇头。

“为什么？”松本老爷平静地望向他，眼底却藏着一丝笑意。

“我最大的错误，就是曾经没有全心全意相信他。”松本润微微垂下眼，复又抬起时眼中的懊悔已被坚定所取代，“所以这一次，我不会再有任何动摇。”

我信他，一定会等我。

“你就这么肯定他会原谅你？毕竟当初是你抛下了他。”

松本润摇了摇头，“爸，我只是在赌——”

无论经历多少风霜，

樱井翔依旧爱着松本润。

12

“翔くん，刚刚在想什么？”宝生丽子在餐桌前坐下，一手轻轻倚着下巴。

樱井翔尴尬地笑了笑，连忙收敛了情绪摇摇头。不管怎么说，眼前的人已经是他的未婚妻了，他不该在这种时候分心。

“在晚餐开始前，我想问你几个问题。”见他不想说，宝生丽子也不追问，而是拿起酒杯轻轻一晃，“那些来源不明的资金，是翔くん的吧？”她虽是询问，语气却是十分肯定。

“宝生家的大小姐，果然名不虚传。”樱井翔略带诧异的目光深深地望向了那端女子，但也干脆地点点头，他本就没打算要隐瞒什么。父亲过世前，曾暗地里将一些资产转移到了国外，这些年经过他的经营已经发展得颇为可观，也是他最后的底牌。只是外界一直以为是宝生集团出手帮了樱井家一把，他们从未澄清过，樱井翔承了情，加上松本润的离开，让他终是在联姻这件事上松了口。

可即便是出于利益考虑的联姻，他也一定会是个努力尽职、尊重妻子的好丈夫。对此宝生丽子毫不怀疑，樱井翔是个很温柔的人，从他们第一次见面时她便清楚。

“那——翔くん有喜欢的人吗？”

“没有。”樱井翔的眼瞳微不可察地一震，下意识答道。而下一秒，他突然很想遵循本心，不是冲动，而是经过慎重考虑的决定。指尖悄悄拂过领带的末梢，他坐正了身体。

“但我爱他。”

“他？”宝生只是了然挑了挑眉，“果然呢。”

“嗯，他。”樱井翔点点头。

“那就取消吧，婚约。”宝生丽子摘下了订婚戒指，在红酒杯中的上方松开手，脸上的笑容依旧，“宝生集团从来没有帮过你什么，我也不会那么容易就喜欢上只见过几面的人，所以你不必愧疚。”

“丽子さん好像不是很吃惊？”樱井翔看着在深红液体中缓缓下沉的白金戒指，缓缓呼出一口气，摘下订婚戒指同样扔进了酒杯里。

“只能说早就有了某种预感吧。”宝生丽子狡黠地眨了眨眼，“或许是你抵死不从的坚决，或许是你突然妥协的态度，又或许是——”她指了指樱井翔胸前的红色领带，“你望向它的眼神。”

“……很明显吗？”樱井翔的嘴角也染上了淡淡笑意。

“嗯，那是爱一个人才会有的眼神。”宝生丽子一笑，继续说了下去，“不管怎样，作为朋友我还是希望翔くん可以得到幸福。”

“谢谢你，丽子さん。”

“不用谢我，我什么都没有做。”宝生轻轻摇摇头，“对了，有一件事想要提醒你。上次见面我觉得你的秘书有些眼熟就回去查了一下，我的管家影山告诉我，芹泽直人本名生田斗真。如果翔くん对这个名字没有印象——”她从手袋中取出一张名片推到樱井翔面前，“那么这个应该可以帮到你。”

“好了，我也该走了。”宝生丽子站起来，“圣诞快乐，翔くん。”

名片上生田斗真的每一项职位都跟松本集团紧密相连，樱井翔愣在了原地，良久他才露出释怀的笑容，笑声越来越明显，也越来越畅快。

为什么芹泽会突然出现在在他身边。

为什么芹泽经常关切他的身体状况。

为什么芹泽会送给他这个圣诞礼物。

所有的一切，都有了答案。

因为在这世上有个傻瓜，即使离开了也要想尽办法守着他。

13

二宫和相叶的酒吧就坐落在东京有名的酒吧街上，地理位置优越，平日里就有相当可观的客流，在这样的节日里更是人来人往。又或者是为了增加点节日氛围，街上有几个圣诞老人扮相的人正在给行人发放礼物，一时间欢声笑语好不热闹。

如果说有什么是樱井翔在平安夜必须做的，那一定就是来这家名为“奇迹”的酒吧。他站在酒吧门口稍微驻足了一会儿，一年前的他就是这样被店名所吸引，这才选择推开了那扇沉重的木门。

他……会在这里吗？

樱井翔按捺住加速的心跳，不由后退了一小步，竟不小心撞到了相叶雅纪放在门口做装饰的圣诞树。眼看两米多高挂满彩灯的圣诞树朝他迎面砸了下来，樱井翔就被狠狠地拽开，跌进了一个温暖的怀抱。

樱井翔连忙站直了身体，想要好好感谢救他的人，却未料转身映入眼帘的竟是个一身红衣的圣诞老人。

“没事吧？”那人的声音隔着厚重的胡子显得并不真切。

“没，刚刚真的很感谢。”樱井翔摇摇头，想要看清他的样子，却碍着过于用心的妆容不得不放弃。

“翔さん？”听到声响走出来的二宫和也一愣，连忙把倒地的圣诞树扶起来。

“抱歉，不小心碰倒了这棵树，是他帮了我——”樱井翔想要指给二宫看，却发现圣诞老人的身影早已远去，手中多了一个小巧的礼物。

“嗯？”二宫一头雾水，但很快不再纠结，推开门招呼樱井翔进去，“外面冷快别傻站着了。”

酒吧里面一如既往的热闹，樱井翔几个月没来，进来后的第一件事情自然是朝吧台望去。年轻帅气的调酒师正熟练地甩着调酒杯，动作让人眼花缭乱，引来一阵叫好声。

很像，却不是他。

樱井翔朝正在调酒的相叶雅纪挥了挥手，对他比了一个生日快乐的口型，就在角落找了一个空位坐下。很快二宫和也就过来递给他一个酒单，“翔さん想喝点什么？”

“Ki——”樱井翔脱口而出的音节被他硬生生咽了回去，“Christmas Punch吧，谢谢。”

“没问题。”

见二宫离开后，樱井翔又一次环顾了整个酒吧，依旧没有见到心心念念的身影。要说心底肯定多少有几分失望，但他也没有太在乎。既然想明白了自己的心意，那么总有办法可以找到他。

松本润，我可从来都没有签过你的离职书。

樱井翔忍不住轻哼一声。

“翔さん今天怎么有空过来了？”正巧相叶雅纪亲自过来送酒，见到他的样子不由唇边笑意盎然。

“咳咳，我——晚上在附近，顺道过来看看你们。”

樱井翔的表情带着几分不自然，但眉眼间的忧愁已然不见，相叶雅纪暗自笑着，也不去戳破他。两人坐着闲聊了一会儿，相叶指了指桌上放着的那个礼物，“这个是？”

“噢，刚刚门口的圣诞老人送的。”樱井翔倒是好奇里面会是什么，随手抽掉丝带打开了礼盒。

礼盒中没有别的，仅有一张纸签——只是那张曾经空白的淡紫色纸签上写了一句话。

「如果爱情始于冬季，就别拖至春天。」

14

樱井翔几乎是咬着牙冲出了酒吧，在寒风瑟瑟的大街上飞奔着，强忍着翻腾的怒火找寻那个扮成圣诞老人的混蛋。

松本润，你真的有种！

这一条街说长也不长，就这么几个圣诞老人还在给行人送着礼物，樱井翔一遍又一遍说着对不起，直到他在街上来回跑了两遍，他才肯承认那人早就离开了这里。

他愤愤地去推酒吧的大门，里面那两个同伙肯定知道点什么却不告诉他，真是好兄弟啊。等他找到人，一定会让松本润有多远走多远……

樱井翔絮絮叨叨的腹诽在又一次将目光落在吧台上时戛然而止。

原来即使再来一次，

我也依旧会认出你。

随着目光的交汇，樱井翔不由自主走了过去。他分开层层叠叠的人群，看着男人用行云流水的动作将调酒杯中的液体缓缓注入鸡尾酒杯中。

“好巧啊，老板。”松本润倚着吧台对他展颜一笑，“好久不见，别来无恙？”

“你怎么在这里？”樱井翔的声音冷若冰霜，却也带着丝丝颤意。

“如你所见，调酒。”松本润擦了擦手，靠得离他更近了一点。

“你——这个是什么意思？”见他故意答非所问，樱井翔将牢牢攥在掌心的纸签扔给他，“松本润，扮圣诞老人很好玩吗？！”

“翔さん在说什么？我怎么都听不懂。”松本润还在装傻，眼里的柔情蜜意却比起杯中的糖浆还要甜腻千百倍，“这么久没见，我很想你，等下能不能请你喝一杯？”

“松本くん……你以为我会答应你么。”

“当然。”

从你追出去的那一刻起，我就知道。

这一场爱情赌局，是我赢了。

“可惜——想邀我共度圣诞，没点诚意怎么行。”樱井翔凑过去，从他的发梢拂下了几缕白色的细线，“除非你能满足我的愿望。”

“翔さん想要什么？”

“很简单。”

樱井翔轻轻抬起他的下巴。

“Kiss Me Santa.”

END

“松本润！我说大少爷，你怎么穿成这样就来了？”

“少废话，我就是来帮你送个资料。”

“这可是整个日本有名的经济论坛，来的都是各个集团中举足轻重的人——哎，你到底有没有在听我说话啊。”

“如果来的都是大佬的话，那他也是咯？”松本润示意了一下正走上台准备发言的人。

“是啊，那是樱井集团的总裁樱井翔。”生田斗真顺着他的目光看过去点点头，顺便推着人往门口走去，“少爷要不还是先回去吧？这里真的不能这么穿……”

“喂，斗真。”

“怎么了？”

“你相不相信一见钟情？”

THE END


End file.
